


Fly Like An Eagle

by cinekitty



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinekitty/pseuds/cinekitty
Summary: NoHo Hank has an unexpected visitor.





	Fly Like An Eagle

Noho Hank holds open the refrigerator door, standing in its light. He looks at yesterday’s babka sitting on the top shelf and sighs to himself. The gathering with the Bolivians was nice, but he finds himself feeling empty these days. The dull pain of missing Goran is to blame, for certain, but there’s something else gnawing at his edges. 

He hasn’t seen Barry in what feels like eternity. No calls, no sightings. Just silence here in the dark of each night, which he finds himself unable to sleep through. He constantly wonders, sometimes aloud, whether Barry is still around.

He stands in the doorway to the living room for a moment, bracing against the frame. Contemplating trying to go to bed again, even though he knows it’s futile. Suddenly, a shadow outside the front window gives him a jolt. Hank is frozen. 

It’s nothing. Shapes passing in the night. 

But then: a tepid knock on the front door. His door. 

“Hello?” he calls in vain. 

Another series of hollow thumps. He surrenders and walks, hand out toward the knob. 

“Who is it?” He tries again. No response.

Opening the door for his visitor, a blush of joy returns to his cheeks along with the LA air.

“Ah, Barry! It’s been so long.” Before he knows it, he has Barry in a full embrace. He dares to nestle his face in his shoulder. But Barry is motionless in his arms, causing him to pull back and look up. 

Barry looks disoriented. Lost even. Bruises of rose-brown circle his eyes. He is a still-life of exhaustion. He looks at Hank despondently. 

“Hi, Hank,” he manages. 

“Barry, what is it? Come in.” Hank waves him into the house and shuts the door.

Barry pivots and looks around as if he’s never been here before.

“How are you?” Barry says, with half-commitment.

“Super great. You, not so much.” Hank tries to flash a reassuring smile in his direction. “What is it, Barry?” 

“Sally. She knows.”

“Sally? Actress girl? The one Vacha tried to kill? I mean...follow to class.”

“She found out what I do. Or what I used to do. She’ll never talk to me again,” Barry rubs his eyes. “Fuck.”

“Oh come on, Barry!” Hank tries, cheerfully. “Chin up! Actress girl will look past hitman thing. She will see what a solid guy you are.”

“No, Hank. People with normal lives don’t let this shit go, okay?” The anger startles Hank.

“Sorry,” Barry continues. “A lot happened that I can’t get into. I might need to get out of here for good. It’s hard letting go. I almost had this life. A new start, you know?” 

Barry’s nose begins to flare and for a moment, it looks like he might cry. Hank places a hand on his shoulder. 

“No worries, Barry.” Hank searches for something else to say but fails. He feels a love swelling up in his chest that he can’t begin to understand. He doesn’t want Barry to go. Especially not for good.

“Where is Fuches?” Hank asks, trying to stall their already-borrowed time.

“He’s been gone for awhile. Sent him home.”

“Ah, flew like an eagle like Bug Bunny. Remember when I told you to do that after little Goran incident? Good times.” 

“Uh, yea. Hank…”

“No big deal. Did I tell you about Bolivians? Super nice guys.”

“I think you mentioned it.”

“Maybe you should come to one of our events. Would be super fun!”

“I don’t think that’s a great idea, Hank. I killed a bunch of their guys, remember?”

“It’s all the past now, Barry. Great vibes all around.”

“Thanks. I definitely don’t think I’ll be sticking it out here. I just wanted to… well I don’t know-” Barry’s voice trails off.

“I understand.” Hank catches Barry’s eyes. Neither look away.

Giving in to an unstoppable urge, Hank leans in and kisses him. Barry steps back at first, blindsided. Then, his hesitation dissolves. 

Hank brings one hand to Barry’s face, cupping his jaw. They kiss once more, tender and almost-sad. 

Hank reels back, suddenly flung back into real time. He blinks. He swears he sees something which resembles sympathy on Barry’s face.

Barry doesn’t say a word. Just drifts back to the front door, solemnly. He shoots a look at Hank over his shoulder.

“A great guy, Barry,” Hank says, hoping he will understand. “Good luck.”

Barry nods obligatorily. Hank watches as he twists open the door and steps back out into the dark.


End file.
